In a capacitor, internal electrodes are disposed above and below a thin ceramic sheet having a high permittivity such as a titanium oxide-based ceramic sheet or a barium titanate-based ceramic sheet. The capacitor has a structure in which a plurality of ceramic sheets is laminated, and a plurality of internal electrodes is coupled in parallel at the outside. Therefore, a large capacitance is obtained by the capacitor in a relatively small size.
Related technologies are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2010-177659, Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. S58-28821, or Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model No. H3-79416.